


Ficlet: Of Music and Musings

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: LOTRPS
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-14
Updated: 2003-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah angsts and Viggo has no clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet: Of Music and Musings

   
   


  
Elijah's call time was always a bitch, but lately it had gotten worse. Pete needed what he called 'hero shots' of Frodo and Sam against a rising sun as they hiked their way into danger, and decided that he couldn't just keep his actors up late, he needed to get them up early as well.

The hobbits had gone through their rock music phase and were on to classical. Billy, surprisingly enough, was a Beethoven fan, but there was only a finite amount of times Elijah could stand the 9th symphony.

But Handel...there was real genius in Handel. Elijah could just sit back while they were doing his feet and drift away, thinking about all things.

Mostly he thought about Viggo.

It had been over four months into filming for the hobbits when Lestat had left, leaving them Striderless. Then Viggo had strode in and, on his first day with a sword, saved Frodo's life and generally threw fire around.

As a pyromaniac, this appealed to Elijah. As a hobbit, this appealed to Frodo. And as a huge G.I. Jane fan, this appealed to the Geek.

To say Elijah had been long in show business was a complete understatement, but he was slow to shed the little boy image and he knew it. It had never really worked against him until now. Viggo saw him as a surrogate son for when Henry wasn't around, not as a grown man with his own lusts and...well, everything! Viggo didn't baby him, but he did his best to look out for him the same way Strider would look out for Frodo. Elijah knew Viggo was a method actor, but it could get ridiculous sometimes. Like when Viggo had picked him up from the side of the road after his car had broken down, rain streaming over the both of them as Viggo had helped a chattering Elijah into the front seat and turned the heat on. In Elijah's fantasies, this had always been a prelude to great sex, with Viggo's artistic hands holding him down, bringing him to heights only a soulful man could ever imagine. Viggo, Elijah figured, would be tender and careful, yet pretty imaginative.

But nothing ever happened.

Then there was the time Elijah had come down with a bad cold and Viggo had brought over chicken soup. Viggo had kept Elijah company through a sleepless night and ran out to buy more Kleenex when Elijah had run out. In retrospect, though, Elijah probably shouldn't have spent several hours talking about his mom. Yeah, that had probably put Viggo off. Especially the fact that Elijah had Superman pajamas and still used Johnson and Johnson shampoo. So what that he liked to watch Cartoon Network. Dexter's Laboratory was educational! So there.

Elijah sighed. _Water Music_ never helped him think much. It always put him in the mood to, well, jump somebody and not in the rugby way Viggo seemed to prefer. He could imagine getting down and dirty in the mud, Viggo panting above him, lips so close that Elijah could lean forward and kiss him and wouldn't even have to think about it before he did it. He had been so close in the marsh scene when big outdoorsy Viggo had slipped in the swamp, but, fuck it, _Sean_ had been around. Elijah just couldn't go and jump on Strider while Sam looked on. It wasn't professional.

This would have been so much easier if Viggo was gay. Or bisexual. Or bi-curious. Or into guys. Or hobbits. Or Elijah.

Hell, even mollusks. Elijah could have dealt with that. And he had been told he was effeminate enough to pass for a girl to some dead drunk, not that Viggo ever got dead drunk, or Elijah a girl. Wasn't the facts, it was the principal of the thing.

Elijah sighed and passed a hand over his unhobbity stubble. He hadn't had time to shave that morning and Peter was going to throw an unholy fit once he saw. Maybe there'd be enough time to do a once-over before the director got there. Or maybe they could just position Sam in front of him the entire time. And Sean didn't even know Elijah was into guys, so he wouldn't mind. Not that Elijah was into Sean. Fuck's sake, the man was married, with children!

So was Viggo, yeah. One kid, almost Elijah's age, which made all this so damned awkward. Viggo wasn't really into the same things Elijah was, preferring artsy-fartsy things like _Caravaggio_ over spoonbenders like _The Matrix_ , and Elijah loved him for it, but couldn't get his mind around the appeal of Derek Jarman. Sure, the guy had died from AIDS, which made it a cautionary tale for Elijah, but nothing he would happily spend a Saturday afternoon watching, either alone or with friends. Elijah supposed he'd watch it with Viggo, if Viggo wanted, but he'd never do it of his own free will. Too boring.

Whereas all his attempts to buy Viggo a beer had completely failed. Though that was probably because Viggo didn't want Elijah to get arrested, or something. But what else were fake IDs for besides illicitly buying beers for gorgeous castmates? Well, besides getting a drink with your friends without looking like a total cheap asshole. And looking cool. And getting sloshed out of your mind. And having tales to tell the dudes at home about Wellington's nightlife. And forgetting about the 4 AM call the next morning. And...

Yeah.

Sun was coming up like it never had at home in Cali, all rushed and ready to take on another day of filming. Elijah wished it well. Lately he had been real happy to be living near the LA 'scene', but the prospect of coming home after doing Rings without doing Viggo was a bleak prospect. Elijah was never one for another notch on a leather belt, but was willing to be one for Viggo if the man would ever fucking look at him instead of studying his long fingers or working through a sketchpad methodically like the way he should be fucking Elijah through the damned ground.

Yeah, getting feet put on was good for something. Just not getting laid. But, hell, there was still lots more months of filming.

Maybe he'd actually get up the nerve to _tell_ Viggo.


End file.
